


Welcome to the final show

by karoffelbrei89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Fix It Fic, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, depends on your definition of a happy end, episode 12x23, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karoffelbrei89/pseuds/karoffelbrei89
Summary: “Safe me then. Bring him back to me.” Coda to 12x23. Also ontumblr.





	Welcome to the final show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosie_berber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_berber/gifts).



> Coda Fic for 12x23. I couldn't leave them like this.

The worst part of it was the silence. Dean hadn’t noticed it before. But now it seemed to be everywhere, surrounding him. Silence where Crowley’s never ending snark used to be. Silence where Kelly’s screams full of pain had cut through the night air. Silence right where the soft voice of his mother had been seconds ago; her voice had been the first thing he forgot about her and now it seems like they had never talked enough, that he didn’t listen, like she was slowly fading away again.

Silence where Cas used to be. Not the sound of his voice, but his everything. That feeling whenever he was around; of comfort, of safety, of home. A feeling of belonging. Someone to call his own.

Now there is emptiness. They are all gone.

The earth beneath him is cold and wet; Dean barely notices it as his fingers trace the place where Cas’s wings used to be. He doesn’t dare to touch Cas. He is afraid what it might do to him.

He hears his footsteps before he sees him. Dean doesn’t turn around. He knows it is not Sam. He should be afraid of the thing that is slowly walking towards him but he no longer cares what happens to him next.

The Nephilim stops next to Cas’s body. He is naked. He is no child. There is a faint yellow glow around his eyes. Nothing about him seems human. When he looks down at Cas’s lifeless form there is something like curiosity in his expression; he doesn’t know death yet.

“He died protecting you”, Dean says. He can’t withhold the anger in his voice, doesn’t want to.

“I know.” The voice is nothing more like a whisper. It doesn’t sound like anything else Dean has ever heard before. “That is why I chose him. I saw in his heart, I saw the goodness of it. I knew he was willing to die for me if I only showed him what he desired the most: a world without pain. Paradise.”

“So that was a lie then? A cheap promise to recruit him, to make him follow you blindly?”

“It wasn’t a lie, Dean. I can save this world. Or I can burn it down.”

Dean laughs; it’s a hollow sound. “So what now? You flip a coin? Head we live, tail you kill us all?”

The Nephilim looks around, taking his surroundings in. “The truth is, I haven’t decided yet. I need to see more of this world to know if it is worth saving.”

And with that he turns around and walks away. Panic rises in Dean’s chest; he stumbles to his feet.

“He is. Cas. He is worth saving. You owe him that much.”

The Nephilim stops, turning his body slowly until he faces Dean.

“No, I don’t. I don’t owe this world anything. And I don’t need a protector anymore now that I’m here.”

“So this is how you choose to arrive in this world? Already leaving a trail of bodies behind you?”

The Nephilim takes a step closer. He is close enough for Dean to see the anger on his face, but it is not without pain.

“My mother knew about her fate. So did Castiel. He was aware of the risks and he was willing to take them.”

“Because you fed him a lie. You promised him to save this world.”

“No. I promised him to save you.” There is something that almost looks like a smile on his face. “Don’t you see it, Dean? You are his world.”

The Nephilim raises his hands as if he wants to reach out. He stops himself before he touches Dean. Traces of yellow light leave him; it is enough to heal Dean’s wounds from his fight earlier.

“Safe me then. Bring him back to me.”

“And this is how you greet me to this world? With a bargain?”

“If you wanna call it like that. Call it a deal, call it desperation. Whatever it takes. Whatever you want. Just bring him back to me.”

A whisper.

“Anything?”

Dean doesn’t hesitate before he answers.

“Anything.”

The Nephilim takes his hand. His skin feels cold.

“I told you I don’t need a protector anymore. But I still might need your help one day. When the time comes, when I call for you, I want you to follow me without questions. I want you to do what needs to be done. The moment you break our deal your friend will die again.”

Dean nods.

“I’m in.”

There is a yellow light surrounding their hands, then their bodies. It gets brighter and brighter, until it hurts to look at it and Dean closes his eyes. When he opens them again the Nephilim is gone. Behind him he hears a cough.

“Cas?”

He runs towards him, letting himself fall next to Cas, pressing his body close, breathes in the familiar scent.

“Dean? What happened?”

He can’t answer. Not right now. Tears are falling down his face. He tries to breathe, tries to speak, but he can’t.

“Dean?”

Another voice. Sam is standing next to them.

“Cas, you are… what the hell happened here? Where is the Nephilim?”

Dean slowly turns to Sam, his hand still on Cas’s shoulder.

“You saw him?”

Sam nods.

“I found him in the nursery. He knocked me out. When I woke he was gone.”

Dean turns his face to Cas again.

“What is the last thing you remember?”

“The portal. I came back. And then there was… there was pain. Then nothing.” He pauses. “I died.”

Dean nods.

“Lucifer. He killed you. The Nephilim brought you back.”

Dean tries to smile, to comfort Cas, to let him know that everything will be alright.

“No offense… but why? I mean I’m glad you’re back Cas, I am, but why would he do it?”

His brother again. Dean shrugs. He has no intention telling them the truth. He wants to spend the rest of his time in peace.

“Who knows? Maybe he thought he owed Cas that much after you know… everything.”

Cas doesn’t seem to be convinced but he nods anyway.

“What about Kelly?”

There is a shimmer of hope in Cas’s voice.

“She didn’t make it. Sorry.”

They stop talking after that. They bury her behind the house underneath a tree. It is almost dawn when they drive home, with strips of golden light breaking through the night sky.

Dean silently gives the keys to the Impala to Sam, before he turns around and takes a seat in Cas’s truck. Music fills the silence the moment the engine starts. It is one of the Zepp songs Dean recorded for Cas. Without another word he takes his hand and entwines their fingers. He smiles.

Everything is gonna be alright.


End file.
